


You've Got Potential

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Football Player Niall, Football Player Zayn, M/M, Smut, Ziall fanfic, ziall, ziall fanfiction, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: au where niall is the captain of the football team and zayn only joins for niall but he can’t really play (he only made the team because niall thought zayn looked cute in his uniform.) And he just follows niall around at practice and lets niall fuck his mouth in the locker room .. ? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, more posts found at Ziallshippingislife.tumblr.com/myworks

Niall couldn’t help but smirk as he stood on the side lines with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on a certain boy who was running across the field. He had to stifle a laugh when said boy ended up tripping and falling as he saw one of the best players on his football team take him out. He let his head slowly turn to see his coach shaking his head, not really disappointed but also trying not to giggle, and Niall knew the kid shouldn’t make the team, but he did have potential.

He was the team captain, and along with his coach they continued to watch on as the boys scrimmaged against each other. The old versus the incoming new, and Niall had to say that the talent on their team was going to expand because some of the kids brought some serious game. It was currently four to three, and Niall was smiling again watching intently as the boy with dark hair and golden colored, now wide, eyes was taken out once again by Harry.

Niall kind of winced when he hit the ground, his shoulder coming into contact with the hard compacted surface. It had looked rather painful and he really didn’t think he was alright for a moment as he lay there, but in the end he picked himself up and Niall saw how he glanced over to see him staring at him. Niall smiled even wider then, but the boy’s eyes flickered away quickly and was once again trying to take control of the ball.

Niall liked that. He liked how focused he was. He also really liked how good he looked. He knew he was letting his eyes land on him way too much on him during the game, even when the ball wasn’t in his zone. He didn’t care though, because the way he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, how he licked his lips, along with the way he rested his hands on his hips made Niall’s heart feel all jittery inside. He was hot, and Niall was happy to admit that.

“So,” The coach said, and Niall was taken out of his thoughts and his stare was broken as he looked over to see him writing down on the clipboard. He knew it was time to make decisions. They needed four new people on their team. When they lost the seniors last year, they knew it was going to be hard to replace them, but Niall was pretty confident that they could regain the talent they needed to win their games.

“I think we can take Adam. He’s perfect for replacing Don, he’s right up there with skill and sooner or later with some practice and training he’ll be great.” Niall suggested, and his coach nodded agreeing with him.

They continued to pick and choose more of their new team members based on the many qualities they needed to aquire and when Niall let his eyes fall onto the dark haired guy again he had to say something. He looked down to the clipboard and saw his name, smiling at it.

“What about Zayn?” He asked, not trying to sound unsure about selecting him. They both looked up then and Niall had to cheer internally as he saw the boy actually do something positive for once. He was playing defense, and he had just blocked the ball from swishing in the net and Niall couldn’t help but scream out encouraging words.

“Nice block Malik!” Niall then saw how a slight smile came to the boy’s pink lips and he really liked seeing that smile on his pretty face.

“You think he’d be able to keep up? He isn’t exactly up to par with the others.” His coach informed him, but Niall only shrugged his shoulders.

“I think it would be a good push for him, especially if we put him on the lines with Harry and Louis.” He nodded, looking to see Louis and Harry on the same team making an advance on Zayn and the other defender Danny. It was almost predictable as the ball then touched the back of the net and deflated sighs came from one side of the field and cheers came from the other.

Niall could see the coach contemplating on whether or not it was a good idea, and Niall was biting his lip really hoping that he would see it his way. He wanted Zayn on the team. He was a good player, not exactly the best and maybe he did make a little bit of a fool out of himself a few times. He had a good attitude and he never seemed to give up no matter how many times his ass hit the ground. Also, Niall really liked seeing that sexy body of his in that uniform, and he will admit that it was a little of his own selfish reasons on why he wanted Zayn to make the team.

“Alright, but you’re going to have to train him.” The coach told him, maybe thinking that the boy would think twice about letting him join. Niall’s smile only split out across his entire face as he nodded and tucked the clipboard under his arm.

“Looks like we’ve got our four.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall chuckled a little as he saw Zayn’s reaction to the news he received when he was told he had actually made the team. His eyes looked wide and he had a surprised smile on his face, but also he looked a little confused.

“We think you have potential, and if you’re willing to spend after hours here on the field with me we think you’re going to do great.” Niall told him now, and he did notice the slight blush on the boy’s tan cheeks.

“Y-Yeah. That sounds great. Thanks Niall.” He smiled even wider, and when the blonde winked at him he noticed how he looked really flustered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn and Niall practiced after school and on the weekends all the time. They would add an hour to their actually practices just for themselves, and Niall really had a lot of fun with him.

Even though he wasn’t really getting any better.

Zayn had actually became really attached to Niall and the others seemed to take notice. Niall never really minded he liked having Zayn around asking him questions, making him laugh and just being his friend. He was fun to be around and he knew the other boy’s were a little pissed because Zayn shouldn’t have been on the team, but Niall was being selfish.

There was no way he was cutting him or kicking him off. He did improve a little bit and maybe he didn’t contribute to the team as much as everyone else wanted, but Niall thought he was doing a good job and he made sure to tell him after every game how well he did.

It was Louis who had finally said something, and it kind of pissed him off when Louis, Harry and Liam cornered him to tell him off.

“You need to stop crushing on Zayn and get him off our team.” Louis said, and Niall scowled at him instantly. He knew Louis was pissed off because he played right beside Zayn on defense, and he really had to step it up like four notches because he was practically defending all by himself with Zayn out there with him.

“Zayn’s not going off the team, and this discussion ends here.” Niall demanded firmly, but Liam then grabbed his arm and looked at him with a sad pout on his face. Niall wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t because Liam was a good guy and never did anything wrong to anyone. He knew he was just going to be stating a fact, but Niall really didn’t want to listen.

“Niall we need another defenseman on the team, and right now Zayn is not sufficing.” He informed him and Harry was nodding his head in agreement. Niall then let out a short breath and looked his teammates right in the eyes.

“Zayn is getting better. He’s not exactly the best, but if you just believe in him and maybe help him out once in a while he would do what you want him to do. Give him advice, teach him some things, yeah? Be good team players instead of complaining about him.” Niall told them calmly and that had seemed to shut them up.

He knew Zayn knew he wasn’t good. He told him all the time how he was shocked he was even on the team, and Niall told him every time it was because he really believed in him, and it was true. He really did think if Zayn could work hard and pull through he could be the player he really wanted to be. He wasn’t just on the team because Niall liked him. It was true though. Niall did come to like him a great deal.

They were sitting together in the middle of the field with the lights on since it was dark outside and Niall was once again telling the boy how good he was getting at his blocking.

Zayn had smiled at him, and Niall had to bite his lip a bit and suck in a deep breath at the sight of how perfect and attractive Zayn looked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was after their first game they won where Zayn accidentally kissed Niall.

It was surprising when it happened and it was when all the boys had finally left the locker room, congratulating Zayn on a good game, leaving the two to themselves.

Zayn had a strong blush on his face and Niall saw the way he was struggling to find words. He hadn’t actually meant to run at the boy and hug him with all the force in the world. He hadn’t meant to look right in his pretty crystal blue eyes. He also really hadn’t meant for his lips to collide with his but it was too late now and they were staring at each other with blushes on their cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry I-”

“You did amazing tonight.” Niall told him, cutting him off instantly. Zayn’s cheeks burned even more, but there was a smile that broke through on his face now.

It was only seconds later when Zayn had smashed their lips together and Niall was resting his arms around Zayn’s neck and the other had his arms wrapped around Niall’s waist.

Their lips moved together against one another trying to keep up. It was messy and wet but Niall didn’t even care because this was what he wanted from day one he wanted Zayn just like this, against him, and he gasped as he felt Zayn buck his hips up into his own.

Zayn then broke away breathing in a deep breath before kissing his way down Niall’s jaw and to his neck marking up his skin and continuing to go further south.

“Fuck Zayn.” Niall whimpered out as said boy nipped at his collar bone definitely leaving enough marks there to be seen the next day. Niall felt his head tip back and hit the lockers as he felt Zayn’s cool hands moving under his jersey against his heated body.

He felt the boy’s lips back on his in an instant and he could feel the smile also pressing against them.

“Let me show you why I really wanted to join this team.” Zayn whispered out then and slowly kissed below Niall’s ear resulting in a low moan from the blonde.

Zayn then let his hands fall down to Niall’s hips, and when he felt the absence of Zayn in front of him he opened his lust filled eyes and looked down to see Zayn resting on his knees smirking up at him with desire and want in his own.

Niall felt a shiver run through him as he felt Zayn’s finger tips resting on top of the waist band of his uniform shorts, and he couldn’t help but gasp out loud when Zayn had forcefully yanked them down along with his boxers in one swift movement.

He felt cold air against his half hard eight inch dick and he couldn’t remember how to breathe as he felt Zayn grasping him in his now spit slicked hand. He clenched his own then and he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin as he felt Zayn moving ever so slowly up and down his shaft.

“Za-Zayn, shit.” He whispered out as he felt Zayn inching in closer, hot air being blown to the head of his cock. He felt almost overwhelmed and so sensitive. He hadn’t been touched like that in forever. His mind was whirling and he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan when he felt Zayn’s wet warm tongue gingerly lick over the small slit on the dark red head of his dick.

“C’mon Zayn, fuck.” He begged then and Zayn smirked up at the boy was looking like he was going to pass out any moment.

Zayn didn’t say another words as he slowly let Niall’s cock come into contact with his lips as he kissed the now leaking tip before pushing it past them in his hot moist mouth.

Niall let out a small shout as Zayn instantly started sucking away his rough tongue running up and down the boy’s member along the protruding pulsing veins making him shiver and moan. Zayn then hummed around him as he felt hands in his hair.

Niall was groaning and moaning as he felt how amazing Zayn was at this. His warm mouth was sinful and couldn’t believe how great it felt to have Zayn’s lips so tight around him.

Zayn was going rough deep throating Niall and sucking him hard going up and down erratically and Niall was having a hard time catching his breath before Zayn slowed down for a moment.

He was now suckling the tip as he pulled off a little bit and then kissed the tip again and jerking Niall of a bit. He spat on Niall’s huge cock and smiled up at the wrecked boy above him.

“Want you to fuck my mouth.” He told the blonde and Niall’s eyes went wide, but he swallowed thickly and shook his head, and he wanted to scream out when Zayn instantly dove back on his cock slurping it up and Niall felt like his heart was going to burst.

Zayn looked so perfect with his pink puffy lips wrapped around his dick that was definitely expanding the boy’s throat now as he roughly took a hold of Zayn’s hair and started to thrust his cock in and out of his mouth.

It was like heaven and Niall couldn’t even believe that this was even happening. He then looked to down to Zayn coughing and spluttering a bit as Niall felt his cock hit the back of the tanned boy’s throat. He saw how beautiful he looked and Niall couldn’t help but throw out compliments and engorging words to him, just like he did at their practices.

“So perfect Zayn.” He whispered out then, and continued to fuck the boy’s mouth hard and rough and he could see tears in Zayn’s eyes, but he wasn’t about to stop, not when he was about to cum.   
He slowly took Zayn down all the way and could feel him tightening on his dick and Niall couldn’t help but let out a sigh on how good it felt, and he could feel how his cock was pulsing inside Zayn’s throat.

He saw how Zayn was dying for air and he let him pull off for a moment and let him breathe as he brushed his cock head over the boy’s puffy dark red lips now, and Zayn smiled licking the slit once again with a teasing smile on his face.

“Fuck you’re so good at this.” Niall told him, and Niall then shoved his dick back into Zayn’s mouth and within a few more thrusts he felt that burning sensation in his lower stomach. He continued to fuck Zayn’s mouth hard and fast and when Zayn grabbed Niall by his hips and pushed himself down to the base Niall exploded inside his mouth.

He threw his head back and moaned feeling himself cum down the boy’s throat and he could feel Zayn constricting his mouth around his cock trying to swallow as it spurred more and more cum.

Zayn was swallowing quickly, feeling the warm liquid traveling down his throat and he continued to suck away getting as much as he could, gripping his own dick in his hand now trying to pull himself off.

When Niall finished Zayn had pulled off him, and wiped at his chin smiling up at Niall and opened his mouth showing him how he had swallowed it all.

Niall was in awe and fucked out and he couldn’t help but let out one more moan at the sight of Zayn now jerking himself off fast and letting go on the floor below him. Zayn let out a whine and shot his cum all over the floor but instantly stood up on shaky legs and kissed Niall again, but this time a little more slowly.

“Did you like that?” Zayn asked, and Niall still couldn’t even catch his breath at the moment, and he had a hard time even breathing when he heard Zayn’s fucked out voice speaking to him.

“I-It was fucking amazing. You are so good at that.” Niall let out an Zayn chuckled this time rough and deep.

“Yeah, but I can still improve a bit.” Zayn told him and Niall laughed now too, kissing him hard.

“You definitely have potential.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
